YMCA!
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Got bored. Lemonish, but no Lemon. Lots of teasing. JIGGY. Reag TTOTB first! R&R. In New York at a YMCA. Not musch more explaining needed.


**Hey, guys! How are my readers doing? Good, I hope! Okay, so this is a Jiggy FanFic. If you haven't read any of The Tale Of Three Birdies, read it before you read this. Everything will make so much more sense. Like, who Jab is. Jab is in an excersize room in a YMCA in New York. I got bored and started writing this. I'm going to cut it out of TTOTB, 'cause it's not all that important. Okay, so, that's about it. ON WITH THE FREAKS! ONE-SHOT!  
Disclamer: I may not own Maximum Ride, but Jab is ALL mine. Hands off!**

YMCA!

**Iggy POV**

I was on a tredmill at a YMCA. We were trying to get into shape some if we were going to face a mob of Erasers, like in Jab's vision. Max was on the tred next to me, covering her ears.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Voice won't shut up," she said. I full out laughed, loosing my balance and falling off the end of the tredmill. She laughed this time, doing pretty much the same thing I just did. We looked at each other and laughed even harder. To others, we would probably look like a couple having a good time. But, truth be told, the girl for me was upstairs in an excersize room, doing Lord knows what to the YMCA's equiptment. She was flexible and strong. We might owe this place money for a new punching bag.

"I'ma go find Jab," I said, getting up. Max nodded and got back on her tredmill. I went up the many, many stairs of the YMCA to the first floor. I swear, just getting around this place was a work-out itself. I went to the front desk where the woman, about 27 years old with red hair and green eyes was. She had been there when we came here.

"Can I help you? Are your friends in trouble?" she asked. I could hear that she liked us.

"No. Which room did the little black haired girl go? With the brown eyes and looked identical to the black haired boy?" I asked.

"Room 3," she said.

"Thank you," I said. I jogged down the hall to the excersize rooms. Room 1. Room 2. Room 3. I opened the door and smiled. She was standing in front of a big punching bag, landing blows everywhere. She had her iPod on the dock she had gotten from Wal-Mart, blasting "Knockout" by Lil Wayne and Nicki Manaj. She jumped up in the air and spun, landing a hard blow to where an Eraser's head would be. You know, if it were, like 7' tall or something. I swear, that girl was so powerful and strong, it was really scary. Especially since she was only about 5' tall.

"Hey," I said. She whirled around, already refolding her wings, but relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Hello, stranger. Peeping on girls, are we?" she said. "That's rude."

"Sorry ma'am," I said.

"I'm quite appalled," she said, putting in her old southern accent that she knew I loved. It was just adorable. "Why, where's your mama? Does she know what you've been doin'?"

"No ma'am," I said like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Jab smiled and walking up to me.

"Well, then, I'm just going to have to punish you myself, then, aren't I?" she purred seductively. I shivered and nodded. She smiled, a sexily raised corner of her mouth. She stepped away from me, getting a fighting stance. I frowned.

"Come on, blondie. Let's spar," she said.

"Don't call me blondie," I said.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" she asked. I smiled and launched at her, ramming my head into her stomach. She flew backwards, landing on the ground with an _umph._ She groaned and didn't get up. I automatically ran to her side.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do it so hard! Sor-" She cut me off by grabbing my head, tugging, and flipping me over her shoulder, landing on my back. The air was knocked right out of me. She sat on top of me, holding my arms down.

She leaned down so she could whisper in my ear. "Never let your guard down." She kissed the hallow, sensitive spot under my ear. I shivered in pleasure and tried to get my hands up. She held them down harder. "I don't think so, Iggy," she purred, kissing down my neck. I was fully aroused by now. I wiggled a bit under her. I felt her smile against my neck. Her warm breath brushed my throat as she chuckled evilly. Oh, God, that felt so good.

"Jab," I moaned. She pulled back and tilted her head like a little kid. Like she hadn't just make my pants tented.

"Yeah, honey?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. There goes that accent again that made her sound like an angel from down south.

"Stop torturing me," I all but whined. She looked offended.

"I would do no such thing," she defended, getting off me. I frowned.

"Get back over here," I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to her previous position. She got serious.

"Not here, Iggy. Not now. But we will, someday soon," she said, laying her head on my chest. I ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she said. We laid there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. I knew that there was a chance that I could loose her. Well, more like that she could loose me, but all the same. I wanted to be with her as much as possible, in case her vision came true. Jab's breathing evened. She was asleep.

"Hey, guys, we're- awww!" Nudge said as she barged in.

"Shhhh!" I said. I got up, careful not to move Jab too much.

"We're ready to go," Nudge whispered. I nodded and left with Jab in my arms. We left and went back to our suite. I laid Jab down on the bed in the room we were sharing, climbing in next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She sighed and smiled a little in her sleep, pushing her head into my chest. I smiled and tightened my grip on her, just loving that I had her. I kissed her forehead and soon fell deep into sleep.

**Awww! Ain't this cute? Well, the parts after the seduction were. The parts before? Yeah, not so cute. ;D I know you all hate me for not having a lemon, but that would make this important. Important stuff goes in the actual story TTOTB. R&R, PLEASE! Love you guys! XD**

**Love,  
Jabby**


End file.
